Building Bridges
by AGL03
Summary: Sequel to Out of the Shadows! Coulson is torn between protecting his only son and rebuilding the tattered agency he has been entrusted with. When a simple op to obtain vital technology goes south the teams young scientists find themselves caught in the crossfire. Fitzsimmons with hints of Huntingbird and Philinda.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yay! After many failed attempts I have the sequel for Out of the Shadows...which I HIGHLY recommend reading first. This will be a shorter fic, I needing something to bridge the gap into the next longer one. As always I adore your feedback and am always open to hearing what my readers want to see. Either drop a review or send me a PM.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Two sets of nearly identical blue eyes bore into each other, a battle of wills that neither one was willing to loose, not with so much at stake. Director Phil Coulson and Agent Leo Fitz sitting across from each other over Coulson's desk in his office. "I told you it's too dangerous, you are not going" Coulson said firmly finally breaking the silence.

Fitz threw his hands up in frustration "For one it's not as dangerous as you think, two I am a still a Shield Agent, and 3 Simmons and I are the only ones who won't stand out like a sore thumb with that lot". It had been a few months since the small group had settled into the Playground and began the intimidating task of rebuilding Shield from the ashes Hydra had left. The first few weeks had been rough scrambling to just get basic supplies and personal. The missions slowly turning from scavenging to actually striking back at Hydra. Now thanks to Hill they had the beginnings of a new Bus sitting in the hanger. It was a far cry from the original, former Deputy Director fishing it out of a graveyard somewhere but it did allow them to customize it from the ground up, complete with every upgrade Fitzsimmons could come up with. Coulson cherishing the time he and Leo worked on it, much like he and his own father had Lola.

It was the new bus that had started the current argument as Christian Ward of all people was hosting a conference advancing the development of non-lethal weaponry. Fitzsimmons had significantly advanced that field with the ICER, however it was one was one of the projects they had only heard whispers about...one of those indicating its inventor would be at the conference, cloaking. Fitz knew he could develop one from scratch but time was ticking away and they needed one sooner than later if they wanted to start taking on more vital and productive missions against Hydra. It also provided and excellent opportunity to recruit for their own lab. He and Jemma were good but they needed more hands to keep up with the demand.

"No, I am not willing to risk it, risk you again. May and Tripp can go, you can be in their ears and talk them through the conversations" Coulson said still not budging. Fitz heaved a heavy sigh and rubbed his forehead having already gone through this more times that he cared to count. "They would see right through it, that particular group is very tight knit, they know each other from conferences, school, and journals. Like it or not they know Jemma and me, so if someone else is trying to pass off our work as their own it won't go over too well. Besides we don't even know who is behind the cloaking and I can guarantee something like that will be kept close to the vest until they feel safe sharing it".

Coulson felt like he'd finally scored a point "There you said yourself that you and Simmons would be recognized, all the more reason to keep you here".

Fitz didn't back down both loving and loathing his father's protective streak "Yes, and thanks to Garrett Hydra knows that we are alive and well so it's not exactly a state secret. A US Senator will be there for heaven sake! A Ward! He'll have his own private security force alone, not to mention the security provided by the companies and labs of the attendees".

"Hydra could be with any…" Coulson fought back before Fitz interrupted him "Hydra could be anywhere now! I get not allowing us on a mission to capture an operative or even scavenging fallen bases for supplies, but this is our world, let us help". As he spoke his voice got softer and he met his father's gaze again. "If I wasn't your son and still just one of your agents you wouldn't hesitate in sending us in. You can't hide me from the world forever".

Coulson let his shoulders drop in defeat, Fitz was of coarse right, and this was exactly the kind of mission Fitzsimmons was suited for. "I can try" he said softly finally earning a smile.

"I promise we'll be careful and I know you won't send us in there alone, you will all be there to back us up at the first sign of trouble" Fitz said sincerely.

"Fine" Coulson relented trying to ignore the shouting outside his door that suspiciously sounded like Skye telling Tripp to pay up. "But I reserve the right to pull you out if I feel like anything and I mean anything is off". Fitz flashed a brilliant smile before walking around the desk and hugging his father "Deal…should we let the others in now to plan or take the secret tunnel down to the garage and work on the Bus for a bit?"

As tempting as some father son bonding time was they had a mission to prep for "Let them in I want to make sure we have every little detail of this worked out".

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Days later Jemma giggled as Fitz held her hand gently leading her down the hall, unable to see where he was taking her due to the blindfold he had slipped on her when she was packing up the lab. "Where are we going?" she asked having lost track of all the turns in the base.

He tsked and continued his journey "You'll just have to wait and see" he said with a hint of mischief as she heard a door opening "Now wait here for a moment Love". She obeyed feeling butterflies in her stomach. The romantic relationship had been born during their captivity had only blossomed over the last few months at the Playground. There they were safe and they were able to properly talk, working side by side each day helping their agency rebuild. And despite Hydra's constant threats it was easily the happily the pair had ever been. Though one downside is they had yet to have a proper date. Being the new Directors son and two of the most sought after scientific assets in the world meant that Coulson rarely let them off base for missions and a date with just the two of them was out of the question.

Jemma was broken from her thoughts when she felt arms wrap around her from behind and Fitz place a few sensuous kisses to her neck. She tilted to allow him better access before his lips moved up, eventually ending at her lips. She was more than happy to respond, blindly wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. "Now if you start that you'll never get your surprise" He teased pulling away after a few moments. Her lips pouted and she wished she could see his face, his hands slipping up to the blindfold and tugging it away.

What she saw took her breath away. Fitz had apparently taken over one of the empty rooms in the depths of the base. The ceiling was covered in fairy lights, giving the illusion of a sky full of stars. The floor had a nearly arranged pile of cushions, pillows, and blankets. Before the welcoming pile was another blanket spread out with a bottle of wine and her favorite pasta dish steaming on two plates. All surrounded by numerous flickering candles. She could help but gasp, tears at the thought of it filling her eyes. His arms were around her again, "Since we can't go out for a picnic I thought I'd bring the picnic to us".

"Oh Fitz" she said turning and kissing him again, "Just like the old days at Sci Ops". He smiled proudly as he helped her sit down before sitting himself and pulling his laptop from under one of the pillows. Opening it up to reveal an episode of Dr. Who queued up and ready to go "Exactly, felt it fitting as this is our anniversary so to speak, first time we were paired together and Fitzsimmons was born".

"So I take it Jarvis is with Aunt Skye" Jemma asked digging into her dinner remembering the day fondly wondering just who he'd wrangled into cooking the dish up since he'd been with her or Coulson all day prepping for the mission. "Didn't take much convincing" he said his pet monkey nearly a constant companion for them now "Though I'm sure she's going to teach him something awful again".

Jemma nodded the last time Skye had watched over the little creature for them he'd come back knowing how to blow raspberries.

They ate making light conversation, Fitz clearing the plates away and moving the laptop so they could both see it. Before again reaching into the pile of pillows, this time pulling out a small box and handing it to her with a nervous smile.

"Fitz" she said taking the box from him and opening it. In the candlelight it flickered, a delicate necklace of intricate intertwined lilies, her favorite. "Where?" she asked stunned, another downside of being on the run is gifts, especially like this, weren't the easiest thing to come by.

"Do you like it?" He asked hopefully helping her put it on. She fingered the flowers feeling the tears pricking again, how had she gotten so lucky? That despite it all they had found and still had each other. "I made it…I hope you don't' mind but there is a tracker…" he said unable to say anything else before her lips crashed to his own again.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Despite having okayed the plan now that it was time Coulson was debating whether to pull the plug and drive as fast as he could back to base and lock Leo back up in the lab. They were in a small hotel across the street from the small convention center where the event was set, placing the finishing touches on everything before Fitz and Simmons went in.

Tripp peered out the window, barely moving the coverings as to not bring attention to anyone below. "Senator Ward has arrived" he said eyes narrowed. From what he knew the elder Ward was just as bad if not worse than Grant, the only thing saving his face was the fact that he was a public figure who wanted to make sure he looked good in the eyes of said public.

"Ready?" May asked surveying the pair as they put they put the last touches on their outfits. They were dressed much as they had on the Bus, fresh from the academy, noting with a smile the new necklace that Simmons now wore at all times. Though she knew looks were deceiving. The necklace as well as Fitz's watch, shirt buttons, and soles of their shoes contained trackers should the worst happen and they be taken again. The glasses they wore each containing miniature cameras and transmitting what they saw back to Skye here in the room.

The pair nodded in unison as they placed the comm devices into their ears. Coulson still looked uneasy placing a hand on each of their shoulders "We will be running backgrounds on anyone you meet and let you know if we feel they are safe to recruit. If so we'll get their contact information and follow up after the conference. If you find who has the cloaking I am hoping your reputation is enough to get them to share if not…get it by whatever means necessary. If you feel in danger at all, activate the panic button on Fitz's watch".

"And Senator Ward?" Simmons asked feeling the nerves starting to get to her, it had been ages since she'd been in the field "What should we do if we are approached by him?"

Coulson felt his skin crawl, he didn't want any member of the Ward family anywhere near his son, let alone the one he felt was responsible for setting Grant down his dark path. "Obviously avoid engaging him at all costs, but if he does approach you make small talk. We can't afford to upset such a powerful Senator right now. And everything we have says he doesn't know you were part of Ward's team let alone that he abducted you…let's keep it that way". Fitz gave him an exasperated look back before clasping his father's hand on his shoulder. "We'll be okay" He assured one last time before Coulson pulled him into a hug, the rest of the team politely looking away.

"I know" He said letting go and straitening up "All right, let's get to work!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Four hours later Fitzsimmons were exhausted but had been successful in at least one of their objectives, finding a number of scientists who were interested in joining and passed the initial background tests. They had yet to find anyone who knew anything about the cloaking and were running out of time with the last speaker set to start in the next half hour.

"We're running out of time" Fitz said scanning the chatting groups that surrounded them. Jemma made a non-committal noise of acknowledgement and pushed her glasses up on her nose, the extra tech in the causing them to continually slip down. "If you guys have had enough you can pull out" Coulson said his voice slightly hopeful, he was beyond ready for this mission to be over.

Fitz was tempted to take him up on it, as his eyes fell on an elderly gentleman in the corner. He was easily in his sixties with wild white hair and thick glasses that gave his eyes a magnified effect. Fitz had seem him a few times throughout the afternoon, the man seeming to follow him and Jemma from a distance throughout the day and never engaged anyone else. He was about to suggest they go talk to him when Jemma tugged on his sleeve and his stomach dropped when he realized why she was trying to get his attention. Christian Ward was heading straight for them. The glasses allowed his father to see this too, the older man letting out a curse. The old man forgotten they straightened up just as he arrived in their small space. "Hello, I don't think we've formally met yet. I'm Senator Christian Ward".

Simmons flashed a bright smile as they took turns shaking his hand, he speaking before either of them could answer "And you are the famed Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons I've heard so much about". They both froze their smiles faltering slightly, and he immediately picked up on how uncomfortable they were. "Oh I'm sorry, you must think me a stalker or something. When I came up with the idea of pushing non-lethal technologies your names came up repeatedly so I eventually had to do some homework. I'm impressed, two so young having such a list of accolades and as I understand it you two created the ICER's that are currently in production".

"We are flattered Senator Ward, a man of your stature taking the time to even give us a second look" Simmons said sweetly, for once her nervousness doing them some good.

He raised his glass to them before taking a sip "So what have you been up too since Shield fell? I would have thought someone like Tony Stark would have swooped you right up".

"Independent research" Fitz said easily and it technically wasn't a lie "We're working in our own lab until we decide what we want to do next". He thankfully didn't press further "Terrible thing what happened to Shield…you know my dear younger brother was in Shield…it's a long shot but perhaps you heard of him, Grant Ward…" The hair on the back of their neck standing on end followed by more creative cursing from Coulson in their ears.

"AC…" Skye said over the line her voice sounding panicked "Something's not right outside…" her warning drowned out as the comm began to flicker out and Christian continued to speak "He was a field agent and you two probably were in a lab when it all happened. But our family hasn't heard from him since before the fall wish I knew what happened to him, I loved him so…"

Skye's garbled voice again coming over the line "….Guys! Get out of there! I'm going to evacuate the building…AC is coming…" she shouted as the fire alarm went off the next second later. Ward looked up confused his security detail closing in around him and forming a circle around him and the scientists he was talking too.

"This isn't right" Ward muttered as those assembled began to move towards to the exits calmly as Fitz tried to look for a way around the wall of muscle that surrounded them. "We'll just be getting out…" Fitz started trying to push he and Jemma through when the horrible sound of gunfire filled the air, at least a dozen masked men entered from every doorway to the room. They all shot into the air causing the scientists to scream in terror, taking cover under tables and huddling against the walls. One of the men scanned the room until he found what he was looking for "The Senator" He shouted.

The men moved quickly, clearly professionals, the men trying to protect the Senator falling dead from the simultaneous shots from multiple attackers. Fitz pulled Jemma too him as she stifled a scream into his chest. The men were moving again, the leader rushing forward and roughly grabbing a terrified Christian by the arm and hauling him away. For a brief moment Fitz though they were okay, only to have a vice like grip grab his arms as well, dragging him back towards one of the conference rooms. Each of the attackers appeared to grab a hostage at random, his eyes widened as he saw another forcefully pulling Jemma away "No, leave her!" he demanded.

His demand went unheeded, eyes on the door waiting for his father, May, and Tripp to burst in at any moment. But not before they were forced into the conference room with the others, closing and locking the doors. "Get along the wall and place all phones and credentials on the floor in front of you" the leader demanded as his men deposited the hostages, Fitz grabbing Jemma again and obeying. There was no need to call attention to themselves right now. Senator Ward was forced into one of the chairs away from the others.

"You have no idea what you have done" Ward said boldly "I am a US Senator, the CIA and FBI will be here in a matter…" he was silence as the butt of the leader's gun caught him in the head knocking him unconscious. Mentally Fitz agreed with him, they had no idea who they had unwittingly captured or the amount of pain that would be coming for them.

"Anyone else?" the leader demanded looking them over as one of the underlings brought him the pile of ID's. He looked through them quickly before tossing them onto the table, addressing the huddled scientists "I understand you are all scared but Shield thanks you for your cooperation in this matter. We also regret you had to be involved, we value our assets…however Senator Ward here has been making life very difficult for us…we intend to make him and your employers pay…because we know they will pay dearly to get their lab rats back. So if everyone behaves you'll all walk out of here and disappear back into your precious labs safe and sound".

At the word Shield Jemma gasped as did a few of the others worried eyes locking with Fitz's. There was no way Shield was responsible for the attack meaning someone was framing them. He responded by pulling her tighter to himself heart pounding in his chest.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Coulson could feel the blood pounding in his ears as he leapt from the ladder of the fire escape to the street below, having taken it after bolting out the window when they had seen tactical team pull up to the conference center. He could vaguely hear May and Tripp calling after him but he didn't' care, all that mattered was getting Leo and Jemma out of there.

He ran faster than he though his legs could carry him, entering the lobby to the sounds of screams and gunfire coming from the main room. Terrified scientists were streaming out and he fought his way through the crowd, seeing May making more progress and getting into the room first. The trio ran in with weapons raised just in time to see one of the attackers slamming a conference room shut and the last of the scientists flee, leaving a nearly empty room in their wake.

"Did they make it out?" Tripp said scanning the room wondering if they had missed them in the crush trying to get out.

"They would never leave before they knew everyone else was out" Coulson said noting the dead security personal on the ground. Wishing the comm would come back up so Skye could tell them what they saw.

"They took prisoners" a small frail voice said, an old man with wild hair said struggling to pull himself up from behind a table, blood seeping form a wounds in his stomach and chest. Tripp immediately ran over to his aid while May kept her gun up should more attackers arrive. "Your young scientists were in the wrong place at the wrong time and were grabbed with the Senator".

May's gun whipped around him now with Coulson making no move to stop her despite his injured state. Tripp cursing as he opened the shirt to see just how bad it was. "How do you know they are ours?" Coulson demanded. If he was phased by the weapon or Coulson's harsh tone he didn't show it, first addressing Tripp "I know I am beyond help young man" he began, blood seeping from the corner of his mouth "My name is Doctor Kent Williams and I believe you sent Agent Fitz and Agent Simmons in looking for me". Tripp's eyes went wide as he could do nothing more than place pressure on the wound. "I am the one who has the cloaking technology you sought…I was the one who encouraged the Senator to have this little event…I was hoping it would bring out whoever was in charge of Shield so I could pass the research along before I was discovered by Hydra".

"How did…" Coulson started and he was stopped by a gentle laugh. "They won't know me…but I was on the board at the Academy…and while I never taught them I watched them every step of the way…and I'll admit even after they graduated. They were so brilliant we kept tabs on them best we…Agent Weaver and I…could once they joined your team…" he coughed again this time more blood spilling out his breaths getting weaker.

He reached weakly into his jacket pocket and pulled out a flash drive "I had no idea that they were even alive until I saw them come in….but the second I did knew they were with a Shield team, neither of them had any need to wear glasses other than to offer monitoring…."

Coulson now knelt down next to him, taking the tiny device he was offering "Tell them I'm sorry, I never meant…" he never finished the sentence, his head suddenly lolling to the side and his eyes glazing over. Tripp cursed gently pulling his hands away as Coulson lowered the man's eyelids, he had given his life ensuring his technology fell into the right hands.

They didn't have time to process before their comm flared back to life, Skye's shouting causing a ringing in their ears. "…can anyone hear me?"

"We read you" Coulson said pocketing the drive "Tell me you know where Leo and Simmons are" he said quickly. They could hear her fingers flying over her keyboard "They are online too and in what looks like a conference room…guys if I'm right look down at your shoes…." There was a pause and now Coulson wished he was back in the room where he could see what's going on. "They can hear us AC before you go all papa bear you need to listen. These guys are broadcasting ransom demands and claiming they are Shield….hang on I think he's done monologuing….shit….they want 10 Million and Ward…our Ward…in exchange for the Senator. The authorities are no to come within three blocks or else…"

May raised an eyebrow, "Hydra" she said explaining how well trained the attack team had been. "They are the only ones other than us that would want to get their hands on Agent Ward so badly".

Skye came back over the line "They are now making demands to the individual labs the others came from…5 million each…ouch and Stark Industries has four in there…."

"Fitzsimmons doesn't have a lab" Tripp said "you listed them as independent".

"He didn't make demands for them…didn't even pull them on camera like the others" she said "okay the transmission has ended he'll make contact again in a few hours. I suggest you guys get out of there in case someone steps out and sees you". The trio turned to look at the door and moving to the lobby, reluctantly leaving Doctor Williams behind. "We're coming back to the room to regroup, Skye keep an eye on the outside parties and make sure no one is thinking of doing anything stupid. Leo just sit tight and don't' call attention to yourselves. They don't seem to know you're affiliated with the real Shield".

They entered the lobby to the sounds of guns cocking, their own ICER's coming up in defense. "Don't move" a distinctly British accent said coming in from the left while a tall blonde woman the right. "Drop the weapons" she demanded.

"You first" May countered.

The man laughed "I don't think you're in any position to make demands" he said "There is no way you can take us out before we get at least two of you". May raised an eyebrow at him sometimes missing it when someone didn't recognize her. "And you have a lot of gall, attacking a bunch of scientists!"

Coulson took a step forward without lowering his gun, "We didn't attack them" he said staring at the blonde…he knew her from somewhere and couldn't place his finger on it. "We are here to help….we're Shield". He saw a flicker in the woman's eyes as she studied them carefully.

"Shield fell" she said coldly.

"Not all of it…my name is Phil Coulson I'm the Director"

Now her eyes widened and her gun leveled at him, her companions following "Nice try, Coulson and his team died during the fall, I myself saw the wreckage of his plane". The trio looked at each other, this time May speaking carefully. Only very select agents knew Coulson was alive let alone that he had been in command of a mobile unit. "Fury Protocol 6378-4" she said.

"If you think mentioning Fury is going too…" the man started stopping as the blonde lowered her weapon "Agent Barbara Morse, formally of the Illiad, that is Lance Hunter formally of Strike" she introduced even smiling when Coulson whispered "Mockingbird".

"Agents Antione Tripp and Melinda May…" Coulson started the one identified as Hunter squawking "The Calvary! It's the bloody Calvary! Bob what the hell have you gotten us into?" Mays dark eyes locked on him and Tripp had to put his hand over his mouth to hide his smile as May properly stared him down "Never call me that" she hissed.

Hunter held his hands up and took a step back muttering something about Shield and the crazy women it produced. "Sir" Tripp said glancing nervously behind them into the hall "I recommend returning to the room, they could still see us out here". Coulson nodded "If you would come with us…we have a command center and imagine you have some questions…as do we".

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Fitz and Simmons could hear the exchanges over the comms while trying to keep tabs on what was going on both with the team and around them. The leader had finished making the demands, using the collected credentials to call out his specific targets, dragging everyone except for them in front of his camera. Each of the scientists in varying states of terror, those that had clearly once been Shield were doing their best to stay calm and those in the private sector were openly crying. None of them ever meant to be in the field. When the leader had come to theirs he looked at them with distain and chided the men that had grabbed them as they were worthless with no company to pay a ransom for them. That he knew of anyway.

"You four" the leader said pointing to a small cluster of his men "Start patrolling the building, make sure no one tries to storm the place and search for any stragglers, a few more hostages could never hurt especially with those two being worthless". They obeyed without a word, the pair hearing Skye tell the team to get clear immediately.

Christian had once again awoken and apparently decided that talking the first time had such spectacular results he should try it again. "I don't understand. If your Shield why do you want my brother, he's one of you…in fact I am pretty sure he was killed by Hydra in the takeover, we haven't heard from him since".

Fitz had to fight not to cringe wanting to shout at the top of his lungs just what his 'beloved' brother had done to their team. He didn't need too as their captor outright laughed and pulled a chair so he was sitting right in front of the Senators "Hate to break it to you Senator but your brother is a traitor".

The Senator plastered a look of horror on his face, Fitz feeling Jemma nudge him again. The entire reaction looked forced almost rehearsed "No…he's a hero…"

"He's a traitor!" the leader yelled spit shooting from his mouth. "My friends men who were real heroes…true believers…are dead because of him! And I can just imagine what your constituents will think about that". Christian seemed to falter, a few tears leaking from his eyes "No, not Grant" he whispered.

"This isn't adding up" Jemma whispered Fitz squeezing her hand in acknowledgement intent of following Coulson's orders and not bringing any undue attention to themselves. The traitor would be dangerous territory if the man hunting him found out his victims were ten feet or that Coulson wouldn't bat an eye trading Ward for them. Then there was the nagging question of why would Shield be demanding Ward as a ransom when they already had him in custody? And if this was a rogue faction Shield agents with a beef against Ward they would have surely taken the time to familiarize themselves with his team and who he served with. Meaning one look at their ID's should have sunk them.

"We're back" Coulson said in their ears "we've picked up some help and May is bringing them up to speed. Eventually they will be on the comm so be very careful what you say. But first things first. Are you okay, if so look at your shoes again if not look at the ceiling". They complied, tilting down towards their shoes trying to keep on ear on the leader baiting the Senator. "We are formulating a plan, just stay safe".

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Skye looked frazzled as they came back in the room, Morse and Hunter's profiles already on one of her many screens. "They check out" she announced as they entered pointing to the profiles her full attention on the feed from Fitzsimmons.

"You've got someone in there" Morse said grimly.

"Actually two" Coulson said wearily.

Hunter let out a noise somewhere between a gasp and a laugh "You lot need to work on your ability to protect your charges". The smile fading from his face as four sets of eyes turned on him all clearly communicating to keep his trap shut or else.

Skye was the one that spoke her voice laced with venom "At least we stayed with Shield after it fell unlike her, she jumped ship…literally…and has been working as a private contractor since. Must be nice, Roxxan paying a nice sum for you to baby sit".

Morse thinned her lips and Hunter merely shrugged "One I am not Shield and two yes, whoever gives me a big fat check I will work for. And may I point out we got ours out safe and sound, we were going back in to see if there was anyone else and out".

"Enough!" Coulson nearly shouted his eyes on the feed aware the Fitz and Simmons could hear them arguing and it wasn't exactly something that made you feel a rescue was coming. "While I've never met her I do know her reputation and Agent Morse is a top tier agent and to have known that code been in contact with Fury before he was killed. Do you have anyone else we can call in for help, did anyone else make it off the Illiad…Agent Gonzales?"

"He was killed in the siege" She said sadly "On Fury's orders the few of us that survived destroyed the ship on our way off, we couldn't let it fall into Hydra's hands. We do know a few others but they are on other assignments right now and no way they could get here in time to be of any help. How about you, if my memory serves me right Agent Grant Ward was assigned to your team". Even Hunter could see the wave of anger that flickered across their faces at the mere mention of his name "No" she said "Hydra?" She knew the feeling well, of watching your friends turn on you in the most horrific way. But Coulson's team was so much smaller, rumored to be like a family, the betrayal must have been unbearable.

"Working for John Garrett" Tripp ground out. The revelation of Garrett being Hydra not surprising her in the slightest, she had only met him a handful of times and it was everything she could do not to take him down a peg or two.

"It was Ward and Garrett that took down your plane?" she asked trying to put the pieces together "How did you survive, I saw the wreckage myself".

Coulson shifted ever so slightly and she could tell he was debating just how much to share with her. "Because of their actions yes we lost the Bus" he answered eventually. "I'm giving you the cliff notes version here and only because it might come into play here very shortly. We were at the Hub when the uprising happened, finding out the hard way that Garrett was Hydra when he tried to kill a few of us. Mistake number one in a very long list was sending Ward to help Hand escort him to the Fridge. Agent Ward killed Agent Hand and returned to us. Garrett sent a gifted individual after someone from my past and in another mistake I took Agents May, Tripp, and Skye to save her….leaving Ward with Fitzsimmons and the caretaker. He killed the caretaker abducted them for Garrett. Thankfully they were able to lead us to them and we were able to save them. Garrett destroyed the plane trying to escape and I knew of one of Fury's hidden bases where we've been ever since starting to rebuild".

Hunter was watching the screen quietly allowing Bobbi do what she did best, get information, when something caught his attention "Wait a minute, that's Senator Ward…don't tell me…the two that you have in there are the two the traitor…"

"Messed up right" Skye said.

"Beyond" Hunter agreed.

Tripp was starting to like the mercenary though something about Morse was setting him on edge. For her to be as high as she was, to have that kind of access to Fury, he found it odd she hadn't tried to find others before. "We all agreed this is a difficult situation but we have less than three hours before the ransoms are to be delivered and someone else tries to intervene" he said eyes now on the screen and the pacing leader.

Skye pulled up the blueprints of the building, the security feeds themselves cut when the initial attacked occurred. "Before you got here he sent some of his men out on patrol, they should be easy enough to take out…" Coulson came up behind her shaking his head, "It's not worth the risk, one missed check in and they could hurt someone, namely Fitz and Simmons as they aren't worth anything to them at the moment".

Tripp studied the plans as well, pointing the service hallway that led into the conference room that everyone taken into. "Hey guys" he said softly pressing his comm "If there is second door to that room can one of you look at it. Simmons was the one who complied, to top barely seen from her position on the floor. "Thanks and your doing great, both of you" he said before turning his attention back to the room "I know you won't like it Sir, but what about and all-out attack. We wait until he rotates the patrol and then go in…two in the back, two in the front, and someone through the ventilation system".

Coulson scrubbed his face, part of him wanting to ask Jemma to look at Leo, so he could just see him for a moment and assure himself that he was okay. But he knew that simple action could raise questions with their new allies. Focusing again on Tripp's suggestion as he realized all eyes were on him "Le…Fitz and Simmons, look around the room for me so I can get a headcount…"

The screens moved revealing ten men in the room most of them sitting half hazardly chatting amongst themselves. "We have the element of surprise" May said "It's even safer than using one of Fitz's Impulses since we won't have unconscious hostages to pull out". She could see him thinking, weighing the pros and the cons, though deep down it was his overwhelming desire to protect his child that he was battling. "Agent Morse?" he finally asked.

"I think it's our best option too" She conceded.

Coulson finally nodded "Okay…lets watch and get a feel for the rotations, let them get comfortable…and then we'll strike".

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The hours of their captivity ticked by slowly, so unlike last time where he and Jemma were constantly being threated and forced to do Garrett's bidding. The group around them had been quiet, the leader resigned to baby sitting while he waited for the demands to be met. The Senator had also thankfully fallen silent after realizing he was going to do nothing more than get knocked out again.

They listed to the chatter of the team, his heart swelling as they came up with a plan to rescue them helping in any way they could. Even it was just looking around the room whenever someone needed to see what was going on.

Jemma was still tucked securely in his arms her head on his chest, fingers fiddling with her necklace. He was thankful that she had yet to catch the attention of their captors. And if he had his way they never would. "Get ready" Coulson said in his ear and Fitz started mentally counted down, wrapping his arms around Jemma, cradling her head against his chest, his father's last words ringing in his ears. He had heard them making the plan, knowing they would never do anything to endanger himself or the others but it was still scary none the less.

By some miracle the group's leader stepped out with the last patrol leaving a window that they could not pass up. All hell was about to break loose and when it did they were to get to the Senator and get him untied while the others got the scientists out.

As soon as he reached zero thick gray smoke began to billow from the vents. The thugs scrambled for weapons looked up too as the doors at each side of the conference room were kicked open, Coulson and Tripp coming in one and the two newcomers they knew as Hunter and Morse the other. May rounded out the group coming in through a vent and landing gracefully on the conference table, an ICER in each hand firing off methodical shots at anyone in range. Skye had stayed behind to monitor their communications and scramble it for the initial few moments of the attack.

The men were down before anyone could so much as blink let alone get a gun up. "Get the hostages out of here" Coulson ordered running to help Fitz and Simmons as they tried to get the Senator free from the chair he'd been bound too. Coulson indulged himself with giving the engineer a quick squeeze to his arm as he approached not daring to show anymore favoritism or affection in public. The others obeyed, sheparding the hostages out the door while Hunter came back pulling a large hunting knife from inside his vest and working on his legs. "He must have bloody well pissed them off" he grunted working his way through the excessive amount of cords.

Simmons finally pulled his gag free from his lips "Come on Senator, we are with Shield…the real Shield and we need to get you to safety" Coulson said taking him by the arm having to resist every paternal bone in his body not to just grab Leo and leave the politician there to fend for himself. To his surprise the Senator didn't move, feet planted firmly like a stubborn child. "Really wish you hadn't done that Phil" a gun appearing in his hands and at Coulson's forehead.

Fitz swallowed a cry, his eyes wide "What the bloody hell are you doing?" He demanded his stomach twisting in knots at the site "They are saving us!"

"That was not the plan you are ruining my plan!" Christian said coldly looking at Simmons who had frozen a few steps away. "But we can still save this. Agent Simmons, go close and lock the doors again please…and if your friends are outside they should know if I so much as see a shadow cross the threshold you'll be looking for a way to raise him from the dead again". Her eyes widened when she called her agent, if he knew that how much more did he know.

She immediately complied, hearing Skye relay the information to the others who were standing in the middle of the ballroom looking as stunned as she felt. Slowly closing the doors again she met May's fiery gaze….threatening Coulson was one of the best ways to get on the Calvary's bad side. "Good girl" he purred smiling as he saw her counterpart tense up at the comment. "Now Leo and Jemma, do sit down and place your hands behind your backs so scruffy one can tie you up good and tight….just like I was before you cut me loose". Coulson let out a small snarl at the use of their first names, it bringing back unwanted memories of what Garrett had done.

Hunter's eyes were wide, as what he determined right then and there were two kids, obeyed, the one called Fitz looking white as a sheet. His blue eyes turned to Hunter begging "Please" he said "Just do whatever he says". Christian laughed cruelly reveling in the pain, oh how he missed tormenting people like this. He forced Coulson into the chair he had been in, Hunter binding him as well, before Christian secured mercenary. Once they were all secure again he returned his gun to the Director head, he had heard the kids were brilliant and didn't want them getting any big ideas.

"This was not how this was supposed to go Phil" he repeated like a parent scolding a child. "I was going to negotiate the release of everyone here once I had my dear brother's location. But no, no you had to run in like a white knight and try to save us all. In hindsight its such a pity I didn't know you and your team was here earlier, we could have had a bit of fun with this" he said his eyes falling to Fitzsimmons. "You two lied to me, saying you didn't know my brother, he was on your team…Coulson's team. You must have one hell of a hacker because it was very difficult to find any information about who was working with Grant. Then there was good old John, Garrett was not very forthcoming with his findings…and I was honestly expecting one person, Agent Fitzsimmons….oh I get it now, very cute".

They both shrank back and Coulson was desperate to get the attention off of them as Ward mentioned their nickname. While a real thing it had been a simple typo in the team's original profile and something Skye must have missed in her purge. "They were following orders, my orders, leave them out of this" he warned. Christian seemed to bubble with happiness "Didn't anyone ever tell you attachment is a weakness. Garrett and I tried to get that through Wards thick skull to no avail".

"What is this all about?" a frustrated Hunter shouted having no interest in the soap opera he now found himself embroiled in.

"The Senator here is trying to get reelected...perhaps aiming for something higher" Coulson said having put the pieces together and everything making more sense. Ward had clearly been the target of the attackers and had said over and over that things weren't going according to plan. The only way he would have known that is if it was he who had done the planning.

Christian bowed slightly his showman ship a startling difference to Grants cold and calculating personality. "Very good, I was to come out of this a hero, saving all those poor, defenseless…incredibly valuable scientists. Their grateful employers would contribute to my campaign, endorse me. Then there is the traitor Grant. We need him from wherever you'd hidden him away before he spills anymore secrets…so I could put him on trial in the ultimate show of patriotism, sacrificing my own brother for his crimes…"

Despite what Grant had done to them Fitz flared "You're a sick demented son of a…." the gun being pressed firmly into Coulson's temple silencing him instantly. Christian fixed him with a gaze "I'm surprised, I was informed that he betrayed the scientist…therefore you…the worst of all". The shocked expressions were the only response they offered, no one daring to speak for fear of giving away anymore information as Ward continued "That's right…Hail Hydra…."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bobbi nearly kicked the door to the hotel room in, running to Skye's side to look at the feeds still coming in through Fitzsimmons glasses. Tripp was getting the other hostages to safety while she and May returned to regroup. The Calvary just steps behind her "Report!"

Skye was fuming, hands shaking she was so mad she could hardly type. She hadn't thought it was possible to hate the Ward family anymore that she already did until about fifteen minutes ago. When for the second time one of those snakes turned on them and placed her friends and father figure in the line of fire. Even worse holding a gun to Coulson's head. "The Bastard orchestrated the whole damn thing as a campaign stunt!" she hissed "even worse he's Hydra! He knew Ward was on Coulson's team and now unfortunately that Fitzsimmons were on said team too".

"Is Hunter okay?" Bobbi interrupted, the concern now clearly evident. He had gone back to help free the Senator and never came out. Simmons closing the door before she could call to him. "Fitz can you look at Hunter for us?" Skye asked her tone lighter now. He responded, the mercenary bound to his right. Morse let out a sigh of relief that he didn't have any visible injuries instead looking confused as hell.

Skye saw the look in May's eyes "Now AC" she said the specialist giving her the slightest nod of thanks. Though she didn't find the relief Bobbi did. Christian still had the gun firmly against Coulson's head, the Director trying to negotiate the release of the others, as he always did offering himself up as the willing hostage. Skye caught the shuttering breath from Fitz and felt her heart break "I'll be okay" she whispered.

Ward was pointedly ignoring Coulson's pleas when the back door to the room opened and the patrol team came running in "Why the hell is no one answering the comm!?" the leader freezing in the door at the scene before him, things definitely different than he left it. Gone was the group of huddled scientists…only two of his original hostages still there with another two familiar faces that caused him to curse. "Shield" the Senator growled turning to face him "I had to adjust the plan…and for that I am docking your pay. You were to ensure there was no outside interference".

The leader growled and pulled off his hood having no need to hide his identity anymore. May and Morse both gasped along with Coulson, the man before them was supposed to be dead. "Agent Rumlow!" Coulson said in shock "You were thought to have been killed when the Triskillion fell". Rumlow tossed his mask to the side revealing a face full of jagged scars "And you the Battle of New York" he countered turning his attention to the others "And I'll be damned Lance Hunter, long time no see".

Hunter became a live wire in his bindings spewing out a string of curses that even made the Scot in the room blush. "You Bastard!" he spat "You sold us out! I lost half my unit because of your delayed response!" Rumlow merely laughed recalling the memory "Yes, though I still came out of it looking good…saving what was left of your team. I forgot to send you a thank you note, I got a promotion to Level 5 out of it". Hunter hissed at him again wanting nothing more than to drive his fist into the man's face and shatter his nose. Rumlow continued looking quickly around the room "So, if you're here does that mean that hot little number you married is here too…boy I hope so…I can show her what a real man is like…". Hunter cursed again, this time launching himself bindings and all at the traitor, falling short and painfully to the floor and out of view. Bobbi made a noise, her knuckles white as she gripped the chair so tightly her nails pierced the leather. "Yes, and let me show you where I can shove…" she muttered under her breath.

Rumlow was now looking directly at the screen with interest, meaning Fitzsimmons were now in his line of site. The women could see the look of realization pass across his face "So Senator, what part of your plans accounts for every bit of what you've said and done being filmed?"

"Shit" the three women said in unison.

Simmons turned and looked at Ward to catch his reaction which was a priceless mix of anger, horror, and confusion. "What?!" He demanded.

Rumlow came closer, first pulling Hunter from the floor and taking the comm from his ear and setting it on the table. "The little lab rats here are obviously are still with Shield, otherwise they wouldn't have stayed back to help free you…they would have ran like all the others when the opportunity to escape was presented. Then there is the fact that Agent Coulson there looks ready to kill me for even being close to them".

To emphasize his point he grabbed them both roughly by their necks and Coulson couldn't stop this hiss that escaped his lips "Get your hands off of them". Rumlow laughed but complied before pulling the comms from their ears and adding them to Hunter's. He returned his attention to Simmons, kneeling down to look her directly in the eye. Despite her fear she didn't' let it show and met his gaze, "Stay away from her" Fitz growled tugging at the bindings.

"Such a pretty face" the former agent cooed, caressing her cheek completely ignoring her partner. His touch was cold and harsh, nothing like the tender caresses Fitz would use, the hands dangerously working their way down her shoulders. Fitz was now howling in what Skye had come to know in her time with him as Gaelic the camera still on his girlfriend. Jemma looked revolted at the roaming hands and when one came back up to her face she suddenly turned, teeth latching onto his offending hand. "That's my girl! Ripe his finger off!" Skye cheered her delight fading as Rumlow used his other hand to slap her soundly, freeing himself.

He looked at the bloody wound in dismay before snatching the glasses from her face and snapping them in half. The screen went dark leaving only Fitz's whose was trembling in anger. Rumlow turned his attention back to Ward "They've been recording the entire time you fool and while that was fine while you were hostage now…" holding up the broken glasses to revel the wiring.

Coulson finally broke his silence, knowing that their link to the others was about to be taken and this was his last shot to issue instructions to his team "If anything happens to any of us I have an agent that will have it on every server and to every news outlet within a matter of minutes" he said defiantly.

Ward was seething, sweat now pouring down the side of his face, driving his fist into Coulson's.

"Coulson" Fitz cried, Rumlow's hand filling the frame as the glasses were pulled away from his face. The room spun as he turned them towards him "Bye Bye" he said dropping them to the floor, the last thing they captured was a boot coming down on them.

Seconds later the comms followed, all four going dark at once with a crunch. Skye slumped back in her chair while running her hands through her hair "What now?" she asked looking to May for guidance "There is no way we can just bust in there again, this time it would be completely blind".

Before May could answer the door opened and Tripp came in, "All the hostages are with the authorities and I convinced the scene commander to stay back seeing as how the Senator's life was still in danger" he reported "Damn" seeing the dark feeds.

"The great Senator was behind it all" Skye said "And bonus points, is Hydra".

"Damn again"

"And he's working with Brock Rumlow" Morse finished seeing Tripp's shoulders visibly fall. "I'm just going to leave again before you give me any more bad news….no there is more bad news" gaze falling to the blank screens "And he's taken the others prisoner…demands?"

"None yet" May said grimly "Nor will there be any, Hydra will want them all brought in, like Garrett was supposed too last time. Skye you get that footage ready, I am more than willing to take the Senator down as collateral damage in all of this". Tripp met her gaze, well aware that Morse was in the room "Do they..." he said the rest of the question remaining unspoken. She shook her head "Thankfully no….if they did that exchange would have gone much differently".

Bobbi studied them, it was blatantly clear they were hiding something from her and that could mean bad things for Hunter. "Know what?" she demanded her voice dropping to dangerous levels, hands hovering above the batons in her boots "Because if it's something that means my partner gets hurt you need to tell me and tell me now".

May rose to the threat, tensing up "It's classified".

"I think we're beyond things being classified now!" Morse snapped the batons coming out with a twirl. Tripp moved placing himself in front of Skye. "Shield is gone, Fury is dead, and it's his secrets that brought us down the first time! You say your rebuilding, prove it by not making the same mistakes he did! Tell me what they don't' know!"

May studied her, they couldn't afford a fight, not right now. She had no doubt that she, Tripp, and Skye could eventually take her down but not after sustaining injuries, losing what little equipment they had with them, and her as a possible future ally. Morse was legendary not only in her fighting and interrogations skills but her espionage abilities as well. And like it or not they were going to need her help to get the others out. "What I am going to say…"

"May!" Skye said trying to stop her, the Calvary merely raising her hand to silence her. "You already know and don't' realize it" Skye snapping her mouth shut seeing what May was doing "But Hydra doesn't, and the longer we can operate without them knowing Coulson is the new Director the better". Morse continued with her penetrating gaze but finally nodded accepting the answer. "I understand" she said. Hydra would be keen to know who was trying to pick up the pieces and take them out before they got things off the ground again.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Coulson watched as Christian Ward paced the roomed like a caged animal, the gun still in his hands and sweat glistening on his brow. Rumlow had stepped out shortly after his revelations to make a call, no doubt to Hydra for further instructions now that his Plan A had been shot to hell. That the one and only bright spot he was finding in the current situation.

He risked a glace over at Leo who aside from looking uncomfortable due to how he was bound was still okay. Though he wasn't sure how much longer that would last. Hydra was going to think Christmas came early this year, when they found out himself and Fitzsimmons had been found and captured…again. His thoughts unwillingly turning to if they found out the truth about Leo in the process, all it would take would be a simple blood test or slip of the tongue under torture. He really really needed to explore that island option. Leo met his gaze, feeling the eyes on him and offered a weak smile in an effort to convey he was fine.

Hunter on the other hand was still livid, visibly working at his bindings and uttering a series of curses under his breath, usually along the lines of "Last time I do something nice".

"If you let us all go Senator I assure you that footage will never see the light of day, you will walk away, looking as if you survived a heroing ordeal" Coulson said gently, in what Skye had dubbed his fatherly voice. Now was the time to work on him before Rumlow returned with Plan B. Plan B would not doubt involve at the very least Leo and Jemma taken in while Hunter and himself could go either way.

Christian stopped his pacing "And what guarantee do I have that you will actually follow through with that? Not try to blackmail me again in the future?" he demanded. Coulson remained calm "I'm a good man" he said simply "If I say I'm going to do something, I do it. My people are worth much more than your silly career, besides you don't need me to take you down, eventually you'll do that all by yourself. It could be one of your Mistresses, the truth about your family, or your misuse of campaign funds to buy yourself a few new toys".

Ward growled and Simmons spoke up, her voice just as soothing and gentle "We'll collaborate Senator, and give statements to the authorities that you stayed behind to ensure that all the hostages got out". Hunter wanted to input something nasty into the conversation but clapped his mouth shut, Ward's face was softening…they were actually getting through to him.

"Senator" Fitz spoke up next, his voice just as quiet making his accent more pronounced. "If Agent Coulson had wanted to destroy you he would have done it by now….he could have let the world know it was your brother that kidnapped and tortured us. But now imagine the headline we could make if we release that bit of information on your terms. The brave brother of our tormentor atones for his sins by risking his own life to save them".

Coulson looked downright revolted at the thought but had to go with it, Ward was cracking and they were running out of time. Christian seemed to be thinking it through, imagining the hundreds of ways his PR machine could spin the story. The small smile that quirked at the corners of his lips told them they had won. He pulled Hunter's knife from his jacket pocket and moved behind Simmons.

"Your word….I release you the footage never sees the light of day…" Christian started.

"Sir I don't believe you are author…" one of the Hydra agents said stepping out of line, falling dead from a bullet to the head a second later. Ward held the gun and leveled it at the other agents in the room "Anyone else want to question my authority on MY op?" They all stood rigid and he returned his attention to Coulson "Your little lab rats put on a good show for the press and we all go home happy tonight".

"You have my word" Coulson said solemnly.

Christian smirked and suddenly grabbed Simmons by the hair wrenching her head painfully back and exposing her throat, where he rested the large blade. She couldn't contain the shriek of pain and surprise that tore from her throat or the whimper that followed as he pressed hard enough to break the skin, blood seeping from beneath the blade. Fitz was beside himself but quieted from a single look from the elder Ward "Please don't" he begged in a whisper. The Senator's predatory eyes didn't waiver from the Director "And if you break that vow Agent Coulson I will make it my soul mission in life to see that you and your team are hunted down and tortured in the most brutal ways I can think of…and I assure you I have a gift for making people suffer, Grant can attest to that".

"I said you had my word, now let her go!" Coulson shouted losing his composure and pulling at his bindings, Fitz making no effort to hide the tears. Christian laughed again before he released his hold on her hair slicing the bindings on her wrists and ankles. Simmons pulled back in the chair, hand going to her throat to put pressure on the cut, defiant tears shimmering in her eyes.

Ward moved on, releasing Fitz next who practically flew out of his chair to gather Jemma in his arms, whispering words of comfort into her hear before kissing the top of her head tenderly, all while shooting daggers at the Senator.

He was about to free Hunter when Rumlow entered the room again, looking pleased with himself until he saw that two of the prisoners were free. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" he shouted. The Senator stopped to address him, his calm cold confidence back "I have come to an agreement with Agent Coulson, he has agreed that if they go free he will not release the footage and those two will collaborate the story that I was the hero of this little endeavor. You and your men are no longer needed".

Rumlow stood dumfounded, for the second time in as many hours he leaves the room for a few minutes and his entire plan goes to hell. "Hate to break it to you Senator but that ship has sailed, I have new orders from the Head himself" he said proudly. "He wants them all brought in…apparently had his eye on those two for a while now he feels their talents and experience may be what we need to crack the secrets of the object he is so fascinated with. Garrett was supposed to turn them over but never did".

Ward was growing angry, turning them over would mean the rest of Coulson's team would release the video. "Where does that leave me?! If they don't return to their team I will be exposed" Ward challenged, slashing Hunters bindings away to prove a point. The mercenary didn't move as he felt the tides of power changing again. Rumlow shrugged and with a wave of his hands the men all had their guns up. "The Doctor assured me you will be rewarded handsomely for your in acquiring the assets and Agent Coulson…"

"Then I can go?" Hunter asked trying to keep his voice light and hopeful "I'm not with them I swear, just a merc looking to make an easy buck who let a pretty face steer him down the foolish path of doing the right thing".

They both ignored his comment, too focused in grappling for power "I don't need money…I have money" Ward hissed back "I want power, Hydra needs me in a position of power. A low level field agent and his stupid lab rats aren't worth me throwing away years of work!" Coulson bristled slightly at the low level field agent comment, if they only knew. He took a moment to shoot a look to Fitz, who was ever so slowly inching closer to him, Jemma still wrapped protectively in his arms. Fitz caught his gaze and shook his wrist slightly, asking if he should activate the beacon. It would signal May and the team to come storming in. Coulson nodded his accent before turning his attention back to the fight.

"You do not question Doctor Whitehall! You do not question Hydra! This is what you signed up for Senator or have you forgotten your pledge!" Rumlow bellowed "They are coming with us, an extraction team will be here any minute so Senator you choose right now. Follow orders or I shoot you now and leave you for the authorities to find!"

"And you underestimate me!" Ward bellowed right back.

"Oh Bloody Hell" Hunter muttered placing his hands to his temples. Never, never again was he doing the blasted right thing! "Seriously can I go?"

"Shut up!" the men shouted in unison staring each other down.

"In my back pocket cut Dad free" Fitz muttered in Jemma ear as he guided her behind him making it look as if he was shielding her from the impending fight. He felt her fingers slip into his jeans, pulling out the small multi tool he kept in there. She kept her movements slow Hunter doing a good job of running interference once he saw what she was doing.

"Enough!" Rumlow screamed his chest heaving with anger, bringing the ICER he had taken from Coulson and striking the Senator no less than five times. Ward stumbled back in shock hitting the wall before sliding down unconscious. Jemma gasped and moved to go help him, that large of a dose of the dendrotoxin potentially hazardous to anyone's health. Rumlow sent a single shot into the air with a real gun making her freeze and Fitz pulling her back behind him once more. "I am calling the shots on the authority of Dr. Whitehall! Anyone who has issue with that can join him only I won't use the ICER next time!"

"Hail Hydra" the men shouted without hesitation.

Coulson rubbed his raw wrists, stepping in front of Fitz and Simmons, just needing to stall long enough for May to get there. "Save your breath" Rumlow ordered setting his sites on the leader and aiming at him "I know what you're going to do and it won't work, I am not taking you in exchange for them…if anyone gets left here it will be you and the hired help over there".

"Hey!" Hunter snapped "Mercenary…Mercenary as in trained killer whose ex-wife is a demonic hell beast…you do anything to me she'll kill you for taking the pleasure of disemboweling me herself".

Rumlow looked about ready to tear his hair out with Hunter, pointing his gun at his head now "Would you just shut up! All of you sit down, shut up, and wait for transport!" Coulson could see him teetering on the edge of control and felt they had pushed things as far as they would be able for the moment. He reached back and guided Leo and Jemma to the wall, his hand lingering on his son's arm almost too long as he offered a brief squeeze of comfort, unable to do much more than remind them they weren't alone this time.

To be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Every screen in the small hotel room was suddenly flashing red, a map coming up and pin pointing the conference room with coordinates to follow. "What the hell is that?!" Morse asked looking up from the blueprints of the building. Skye was already tapping away on her laptop "Fitz's panic button…"

"He has a panic button?" Morse asked.

"Duh" Skye snapped "Incredibly valuable highly sought engineer that was kidnapped by the Hydra traitor…yeah he's got one and if Coulson has his way…which after this he might…a leash too". Her fingers flying over the keyboards as she pulled up the radar.

"We all have one" May added feeling she needed to add more by the suspicious look on Bobbi's face indicating the pull on her jacket and Tripp producing an old fashioned lighter from his pocket. "Choppers incoming" Skye hissed, Hydra was going to take them.

Tripp cursed next to her grabbing one of his rifles before heading to the door "Hell no! I am not chasing those two all over the world again!" Morse tried to grab him, missing his arm as he evaded and ran by "You can't shoot them down, they might hurt Hunter or your team!"

"They won't kill them" Tripp shot back "They are too valuable. What worries me is what will happen when Hydra gets their hands on them again. Garrett nearly killed those kids in a fit of rage and that was after they had done what he wanted!" He was finally forced to stop when Bobbi grabbed his arm "Your team is but Hunter isn't" she said eyes pleading "He will be the first to go, he's not Shield and has no valuable intel. He will be the first to be made an example of to get your team to comply". Tripp sighed, it wasn't fair of him to be so willing to sacrifice her partner, not when they had agreed to in the first place.

May and Skye caught up with them in the hall, a bright smile on the hackers face "Guys! I have an idea!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You lot sure know how to show a guy a good time" Hunter muttered bitterly, once again bound against the wall, while the Hydra goons loomed over them trying to look menacing. Fitz was to his left, Simmons resting her head against his shoulder offered a small weary smile "You think getting captured with us is fun, you should see us on Friday's…pizza, beer, and game night".

"You two are old enough to drink?"

Coulson couldn't help but smile the mercenary definitely growing on him and relieved Fitz was retaining his sense of humor still. He also noted how the playful banter seemed to grate on their captors, and anything that made Hydra uncomfortable he was all for. "I'm thinking of doing fondue on Wednesdays" he added calmly "Agent May loves fondue". Rumlow raised an eyebrow at the light hearted antics but noticed how a few of his men physically shuttered at the name.

"That sounds like a lovely idea Sir" Simmons said not at all phased by the men around her with no trace of her earlier distress while being held at knifepoint by the still unconscious Senator Ward. She actually looked quite content snuggled up to Fitz. "Who knew the _Calvary_ of all people enjoyed fondue". If Agent May's name hadn't had any effect on them the Calvary certainly did. Simmons smiled innocently looking at the goon looming over her "That base you had in…oh where was it Love?"

"Berlin" Fitz answered easily.

"Right Berlin, took that one down all by herself. I did medical on the few she allowed to surrender…that one fellow I don't think he'll ever walk right again…then again I've never seen that particular part of the male anatomy rupture like that before". Hunter started choking on his own breath as Coulson and Fitz kept completely straight faces…the Hydra goons looking at each other with wide eyes, a couple even taking a step back.

"Don't make me gag you too" Rumlow warned feeling a headache coming on. This op having been nothing but a disaster from the start. The brainchild of Ward in an attempt to solidify his political ambitions and find his brother. He had warned his superiors this was a bad idea seeing as how many of the attendees were former Shield agents and he had correctly argued that some of them where still working with the battered organization. Sadly despite the debacle the rewards were great, Doctor Whitehall had been very pleased when notified who they had managed to capture. The captives thankfully fell silent again. The silence only lasting for a few minutes before his radio crackled to life "Our rides here" he said happily.

Those bound against the wall were pulled roughly to their feet while one of his men moved to pick up the Senator, Rumlow shaking his head. "Leave him, he defied orders and Hydra does not tolerate such disobedience…leave him to the wrath of the Calvary. I want Coulson and the Mercenary up front and the Scientists in the back, use force with any of them that try to escape".

A chorus of Hail Hydra's were uttered as the prisoners were dispursed as instructed. Rumlow took Coulson by the arm himself "And Agent Coulson" he said into his ear "If you try anything and I mean anything….I will not hesitate to put a bullet in both of their kneecaps. Doctor Whitehall wants them for their minds not their bodies". Coulson met his gaze with a dark fire in his eyes "You are going to regret this and you will not lay a hand on hi…them".

Rumlow laughed and forced him to start walking, leading them into the service hallways that ran deep within the building. The tunnels were brightly lit but tighter, forcing them to walk two by two, at least ten sets of men between Coulson and his Scientists in the back. As they walked it was the fallen Shield agent that spoke unable to resist pressing his advantage. "Have to say I'm surprised Coulson, all the hype I'd heard about your team, about the Calvary, I thought for sure they would have tried another ill fated rescue by now".

At the back of the line Fitz was bringing up the rear, Jemma a few feet in front of him casting nervous glances back to make sure he was still there. One thing was certain, that after this he was never going to be allowed to leave the base ever again. Far up ahead he hear the door leading to the stairs open, they must be heading to the roof, helicopters? That would make things considerably more difficult once they were in the air, harder to track despite the sheer number of the devices he had on him, and it would easily outrun May not matter how fast she was driving.

He found himself wishing he could reach the EMP in his pocket without drawing too much attention while similtaneoulsy modifying the design of his watch in his head, figuring how he could add the useful device to its tiny arsenal. What he didn't expect was for the agent next to him to suddenly tense up and begin to fall before he was caught and drug back by one of Rumlow's own men. A hand wrapped around his mouth to conceal his shout of surprise "Easy Fitz, just play prisoner a bit longer" a familiar voice breathed in his ear, removing their hand, before running up to Simmons. His heart leapt as Skye moved by, her partner Fitz now recognized as Tripp repeating his stealthy actions with Simmons guard. They were both dressed in the same gear as Rumlow's mean and must have slipped in just recently. Skye also using her hands to silence Jemma, only slipping back to his side when she was sure she would be silent.

The guard in the next row up turned, seeing the prisoners still being escorted, and missing his comrads laying on the ground behind them obstructed by the corner they had just turned.

88888888

Coulson couldn't explain it, something attune to fathering instinct, but he felt a shift as if a weight had been lifted. Rumlow kicked the door open with a flourish wanting to make a show of it. His confidence deflating when he saw the choppers shut down, the pilots and a number of their guards lying unconscious on the roof. Agent Melinda May and to his horror Bobbi Morse standing confidently in the center of the unconscious men.

His men quickly came up behind him all drawing their weapons while he himself and the one holding Hunter pulled their side arms and placed them at their prisoners head. "Guess they did have an ill-fated rescue planned" Coulson said not daring to look back for Leo the last thing they needed right now was Rumlow or anyone else realizing the connection.

Morse twirled her batons and audibly popped her neck "Rumlow" she greeted icily "I see you decided to come out of whatever rock you've been hiding under". Hunter couldn't resist nudging his captor "See told you she was a demonic Hell Beast but you might know her better as Mockingbird…and boy is she pissed…she only twirls them like that when she's pissed…I wouldn't want to be you in about 30 seconds".

Rumlow shook Coulson to make his point "I think I have the upper hand ladies, no matter how good you think you are there is no way you can save all four of them. And if the rumors are true you are awfully attached to this one Agent May, his loyal attack dog". May raised a single terrifying eyebrow at him silently conveying he would pay and pay dearly.

"Four, I only count two" she said archly. Coulson felt his heart leap and a wide smile formed on his face.

Rumlow didn't bother to look back, assuming the younger agents were still in the back out of site "No Agent May, four…or do you not care what happens to the lab rats. I always did find them more trouble than they were worth, taking so much of our time and resources just to keep out of trouble".

"Oh I care" May said her voice calm yet incredibly dangerous. "We will let you surrender unharmed if you hand over Agent Coulson and Hunter immediately". Rumlow laughed "I see you care so much about them you are willing to sacrifice them for your boss and boy toy".

"Hey!" Hunter snapped eyes locked with Bobbi's trying to read just what she had planned.

"Who said we were sacrificing them…" Morse said with a wicked smile. Rumlow now slowly turned to look behind him, seeing his men standing at ready, looking nervously between their leader and the two formidable women. It was what he didn't see that made him sick, Agents Fitz and Simmons were nowhere to be seen.

May cleared her throat to get his attention back "Like I said…two". Rumlow hissed taking a few dangerous steps forward, keeping Coulson before him as a shield. "I still have him, Fury's favorite, hell I bet he's calling the shots for Shield at this point. You won't dare, now back away and let us board".

Morse did take the step back but didn't back down "From what have heard about Doctor Whitehall he will not take your failure lightly, even I know he's been looking for Agent Fitz and Simmons for months and this will be the second time they have slipped from his fingers due to the incompetence of his own men".

Rumlow flinched and panicked, feeling his last threads of control slipping away. They were right his men were already looking like they were going to flee and he had seen both women in action, he was good but not good enough to take them both. "Then I guess I'll just have to make sure you feel the loss just as much…" putting pressure on the trigger.

"No!" as desperate nearly broken voice cried, the scream tearing from its owners throat. Rumlow looked back to see the see what he assumed was the rest of Coulson's team burst onto the roof, two agents dressed in Hydra gear trying keep the screaming engineer behind him. Before he could comprehend how odd that level of emotion towards a superior officer was, even if it was the great Phil Coulson. Unable to get by the kid threw something into the center of his men. It flared to life, and angry red light pulsing form the drive and enveloping them all.

Rumlow braced himself, surprised that after it had passed he was still conscious, he'd heard of a similar device that could take out large squads in one shot. "Too bad your little toy didn't work, especially for Agent Coulson…say goodbye" he said pulling the trigger.

Coulson held his breath, every fiber of his being crying out in agony that Leo would have to watch him die, his eyes solely focused on his son's trying to convey a lifetime of love into it. Leo met his gaze, and the gun clicked harmlessly and a smile spread across his son's face. "Looks like my toy worked after all" He said proudly.

"Now!" May shouted and the roof erupted in chaos. May and Morse diving into the fray easily dispatching the first two goons who were unfortunate enough to be in their path. Coulson wasted no time, no longer under threat of the gun he dropped down using his legs to sweep Rumlow's out from under him and sending him hard to the ground. More than ready for some payback Coulson launched himself into the traitors stomach with his elbow the best he could with his bound wrists.

A few feet away Hunter was in motion, turning and driving his forehead into the man who had been holding him followed by a knee to the stomach and elbow to the back. "I was a hell of a lot nicer than she will be so stay down if you know what's good for you". He spat moving on so he was fighting closer to Morse's side.

Tripp and Skye shoved Fitz back behind them, down a few of the steps where Simmons was crouched and waiting. "Stay down" Tripp said driving his first into the first Hydra Agent that strayed too close, his and Skye's job to keep any of the thugs from escaping or getting too close to Fitzsimmons.

He dived forward with a roll shattering the nose of the next opponent. Skye looked back "Seriously stay down" before disappearing from site, delivering a roundhouse kick to a man's groin that did May proud. He wheezed holding himself as he fell to his knees, Skye adding a second kick to his head.

By now Rumlow had rolled out from under Coulson, tackling the older man to the ground and straddling his chest and wrapping his hands around his throat "I have more than one way of killing you" he shouted, Coulson unable to do anything other than try to thrash away. His vision was just starting to blur when something shot across his line of vision, the pressure on his chest and throat disappearing.

He rolled coughing, trying to force air into his lungs his vision clearing just enough to see May raining ferocious and well placed punches to the man's gut, a final one to his head knocking him out cold. Her dark eyes now turned to him, knife appearing from God only knew where as she cut him free. Unable to contain his smile he rubbed his wrists "Even by your standards, that was pretty impressive" he said "the whole standing in the middle of a pile of conscious men was a nice touch".

She offered the faintest of smiles "Thought you'd like that. And even by your standards this mission was a complete and utter disaster". Mentioning the mission he turned towards the stairwell where Fitz and Simmons were just poking their heads up. "Is it safe?" Simmons called softly.

Skye guestured proudly to the fallen men around him "Sure is!"

They emerged Jemma keeping a tight hand on Fitz, the hacker could see he desperately wanted to run to his father but was eyeing the strangers warily. "And say hello to Agent Bobbi Morse and Hunter…though I think you met him with the whole being tied up together over the last few hours".

The façade fell into place Fitz warmly extending his hand resigned to the fact that a proper reunion would have to wait, "Leo Fitz… but please call me Fitz only my folks call me Leo. Thank you so much for helping out". Without missing a beat Jemma followed "Jemma Simmons, and yes thank you so much and we are frightfully sorry you got caught up in this mess".

Bobbi offered a smile "We would have been wrapped up in this anyway, we were here protecting some of the attendees…"

"What the bloody hell was that thing, the one that made all their guns go dead?" Hunter interrupted "and more importantly why didn't you use it while we were back in the room!"

Fitz blushed "It's from the Overkill device, I adapted the technology into a small more battle friendly form. It's not much good if both sides have guns but if you find yourself on the wrong end…as you can see it has a nice affect. As for why I didn't' use it, I had it hidden in a leg holster and once I was bound couldn't get too it".

"We are working on miniaturizing the device further and making it standard issue for all field agents" Simmons said brightly knowing that Fitz would be more driven than ever now to make it work.

Hunter seemed satisfied with this though having no clue what the Overkill device they mentioned was. "Well then I feel at the very least you owe me a beer, a real nice one, for all the emotional trauma of being held hostage and threatened and all" Hunter said shaking their hands properly, Bobbi smacking him upside the head "What? If we hadn't helped them we would have been back at the pool by now with one of those lovely little umbrella drinks".

Coulson vowed to buy the man the biggest pint he could find once they were out of there for his part in rescuing Leo and Jemma, "So tell me are you open to a change in career?" he said seeing his team light up at the prospect of new arrivals. "We have a base and are building a team to rebuild Shield and take down Hydra once and for all…if you have anyone you feel we could trust we'd be happy to interview them".

"And a monkey" Skye said happily "Fitz has an adorable monkey I'm sure he'll let you feed him…after me of coarse, because he likes me best".

Morse and Hunter shared a brief look "Monkey?" she mouthed before placing him with a pleading look, the mercenary merely shrugging "If you must…I guess I could work with this lot for a bit provided today wasn't an everyday occurance".

"Believe me, never a dull moment" Tripp said with a smile now turning his attention to the three helicopters on the roof. "Sir, I do believe Hydra has left us with a nice set of parting gifts". Coulson couldn't' agree more, Leo already heading for them with his multi tool out, ready to take out any tracking systems on them. "Skye, you and May head over to the hotel and collect our gear while Fitz takes care of the trackers. Tripp secure Rumlow and his men, once we are airborne let the authorities know they can come collect the trash. Morse, Hunter go collect anything you might need and come back here when you are done…Agent Morse I assume you can fly one of these". He knew May and Tripp could, hoping she could handle the third.

"It'll be fun" She said already heading of the roof, Hunter shouting after her "I'm not riding with you, you nearly killed us last time with one of those ruddy things…."

Coulson waited patiently for their arguing voices to fade away and all but ignoring the rest of the team moving out to their assigned tasks as he ran over to the chopper Leo was working on. The Multi tool clattered to the ground as he embraced him tightly before holding him away to properly inspect him for injuries. "For the record it was even more dangerous than I had thought" he chided.

Leo didn't' even try to argue knowing full well this was going to be thrown back in his face each and every time he asked to go on a mission from here on out. Simmons was hiding a smile behind her hand "In our defense sir, they were not targeting us…in fact until you showed up we were nothing more than 'useless' collateral damage".

"Not helping" Coulson said embracing Leo again once he was satisfied there were no injuries. "If Rumlow had known…"

"I'm alright and he didn't. And I would like to point out that you have still been kidnapped more than us…and by your logic you should never leave the base again either" Leo said quickly not wanting to think about what the man would have done to him…to Jemma…what Hydra would have done. "And can we look at the bright side, we found some possible recruits…who should be even more grateful for your part in saving their lives, picked up two very capable fighters, and three state of the art helicopters. By the way I'm taking the nav system from one and adapting it to the new Bus. The only thing I wish is that we'd found the cloaking".

Fitz saw the look cross his father's face, his own eyes lighting up. Jemma picked up on it "Did you get it?" she asked excitedly. Coulson smiled sadly and pulled the drive out "Do either of you know of a Doctor Kent Williams?"

"Only in name" they said in unison, Simmons picking up "He was supposed to be on the board of the Academy but no one ever saw him, most of us thought it was one of those in name only positions he had earned".

"Well he knew about you and apologized for getting you involved in all this. He was the one who worked with the Senator to set up this event, wanting to get the technology to the right people before Hydra caught up with him…and you were right you were in no way the targets…he was hoping for any Shield team".

Fitz took the drive already itching to start going through it, hoping Skye would keep his tablet easily accessible for him so he could dive in on the way home. "Did you get his contact information, in case we have questions?" His father lowered his gaze "I'm sorry, he was killed in the initial attack". He felt both the scientists still, though they never knew the man it was yet another connection to the Academy they had lost. He watched proudly as the sadness left Leo's face and was replaced with a look of determination "They we will ensure his sacrifice was not in vain".

"It won't be" Coulson said firmly pulling him into another embrace "I'm just so glad you're safe…both of you". Fitz held him tighter "You know that goes both ways, I feel the same way about you. I was so scared they were going to hurt you….kill you. Rumlow was going to kill you back there".

There wasn't more the older man could do except for hold him tighter and offer Jemma a soft smile as he wiped tears watching the scene before her. "I'm not leaving you Leo, got that, you're going to be stuck with your overly protective old man for many years to come".

Leo just nodded against the embrace before pulling away and picking up his discarded tool and setting back to work. Coulson stepped back and allowed him to work, Simmons passing him with a smile on her way to help her partner. He smiled fondly at his small family work allowing himself a few moments to enjoy the success. Fitz was right, all in all the mission was successful. His team was safe, Leo was safe, and it was time to go home.

The End

A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I am already well into the next installment, but needed this 'bridge' to help get me there. I love to hear what my readers think and what you want to see happen so please speak up! I am struggling with what to do with Grant Ward…do you want to see him redeemed to stay on the path we are seeing in the show?


End file.
